


Mentality Of The Insane

by JustSouthOfWriting



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSouthOfWriting/pseuds/JustSouthOfWriting
Summary: Tyler Joseph has had a difficult life and it's about to get even more difficult with his new friends in his new home. Everyone there acts like everything is okay, but something is up. Tyler can feel it in his bones and he will get answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter, sorry, I'm in a time crunch.

The white cylinder containing the only things that made Tyler feel human, hit the floor with no sound at all, rolling away from the brunette's feet. Shaky hands moved up to grope at a pale neck, not knowing if the aim was to harm or help. Nonetheless, pink lips gaped and eyes glazed over.

Tyler was swimming in hellish thoughts, trapped in his head with no escape. It was torture.

The young brunette was counting the days until he could move out until he could escape the constant watch. Sure, he loved his parents with all his heart and soul, but what they did ‘for him’ was horrible. The psychiatrist, the medication, the constant hovering. A boy could only take it for so long! That’s why he counted, that’s why on the wall there were millions of tally marks painted in red.

The suffering wouldn’t end until he died and Tyler knew that.

The only thing that dragged Tyler out of these thoughts was a soft knocking at the door.

“What?” His voice was hoarse.

“Tyler, honey, someone is here to see you…” His mom was practically whispering.

“Okay, I’ll be down in a second,” The teen picked up the bottle and looked in the mirror, “Pathetic.”

Tyler took a final look before walking out of his room and down the stairs.

The first thing Tyler noticed was the man sitting in his dad’s favorite chair. He had dark hair and light skin, piercing blue eyes and a smile with no warmth.

“Tyler! This is Mr. Johnson,” His mother gesture to the man.

“Hi,” Tyler whispered and sat down on the opposite couch.

“Hello Tyler,” The way the man said it, Tyler knew the tone and caution, this man was here to ‘help’ him with his ‘problems’.

“Tyler, before you storm upstairs, please hear him out,” His mother stated.

“...Fine, you got five minutes,” Tyler crossed his arms and laid back.  
  
“I’m a part of a program trying to help other like you,” He started and Tyler was already out.

“Okay, bye,” Tyler stood up, but his mother’s hand shot and dragged him back down.

“Continue.” She smiled.

“Yes-well, what we do is, observe the behaviors and habits of the patients we take in, to find the perfect formula for a cure,” He continued, gaining Tyler’s attention the more he spoke.

“So, all you’d do it observe me in my house?” The brunette leaned his weight onto the arm rest.

“No, you’d be coming to live in a hotel sort of set up with the other patients.” The man explained.

“Ah.” Tyler looked to his mother.

  
“They’d watch you to make sure you're okay, and maybe,” She trailed off a bit, “Maybe being with people like you would-would help.”

“Like me?” Tyler hissed out.

“Yes, Tyler. People you could relate to, open up to,” The man smiled at Tyler like he was a broken child.

“Do I have to?” Tyler looked to his mom and she shook her head ‘yes’.

“Okay, when do I leave?” Tyler just looked to the man.

“Preferably today…” Mr. Johnson wrung his fingers.

“BS.” Tyler said and stood up, “You can’t just expect me to drop everything and go!” Tyler shook with anger.

“Tyler, did you take your meds?” His mother put a hand on his shoulder.

“No! Okay, you called me down here to listen to this son of a-”

“Tyler! Stop it. Go take your meds and pack.” She shoved him towards the stairs, “You’re leaving tonight,”

With that, Tyler stormed up the stairs, slamming everything in his way. He knew his parents hated him, hated blurry. They thought he was a freak and the only reason they bothered with him was because they still had hope that their son would come back.

Looks like that hope ran out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudo! Thanks, love ya, byee.


End file.
